Jedi VS Vampire
by liji5
Summary: Master Kit Fisto, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano go on a routine patrol, But, things don't go exactly as planned when some mysterious Blood sucking creatures, that the clones call Vampires, appear in the ship. My first fanFic! R&R Please! CC is welc
1. Chapter one disturbance

**Chapter one, Disturbance.**

Fisto.

Master Kit Fisto stood in the center of the docking bay on a republic cruiser. A door behind him opened with a quiet 'Whoosh.' A clone trooper entered and stood next to Master Fisto. "They said that they would be here in a minute or two." The clone told him. Fisto smiled. "General Skywalker is always 'A minute or two' away." He told the clone with a laugh. The clone laughed with him. "That's true." He said. Fisto watched as the twilight came into view. "There they are." The clone said. Fisto nodded.

The twilight landed, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano stepped of the small ship. Fisto Smiled. "Hello, good to see you again." He greeted them. Ahsoka Smiled back. "Hello Master Fisto." She said. Anakin Nodded Toward Fisto. "Hello, How have you been?" Anakin asked Fisto. Fisto shrugged. "Fine, how about you two?" He asked them as they started walking toward the bridge.

Ahsoka.

Ahsoka walked next to her master as they headed towards the bridge, She mainly tuned them out unless she was asked a direct question. These patrols were always boring, there was never much happening, unless of course, they were attacked by a separatist ship. "Ahsoka?" Ahsoka looked at her master. "Yes?" She asked him. He raised an eye brow. "Are you paying attention?" He asked. Ahsoka looked down. "No." She said honestly. Anakin sighed and shook his head. Master Fisto chuckled. "Don't expect her to pay attention to everything." He told Anakin. Ahsoka waited for her master to ask her the question again, he didn't. They entered the bridge, Ahsoka went straight to one of the radars. Nothing. She sighed, this was going to be a long trip. She sat in an empty chair, she looked at the radar in front of her. She saw a small disturbance in a small basement-like room. "Hey, master?" Anakin looked over at her. "What is it Ahsoka?"

"Look at this." He came over and looked at the small radar. "I wonder what that is." He said, mostly to himself. Ahsoka smiled. "I'll check it out." She said enthusiastically, Anything to get out of this boring bridge. She stood and walked towards the door. Anakin sighed. "Bring some clones with you, just in case."

Anakin.

Anakin watched as his Padawan left with three clones. After a little while, he looked back at the radar. Whatever it was that Ashoka had just left to investigate, it was moving. He thinned his eyes in suspicion. It had to be something that was alive, he knew that, but he couldn't sense it. He sat down in a open chair and searched the cameras in that area. He didn't see anything, but he knew that, whatever it was, it was hiding from the cameras. Anakin looked at Master Fisto. "Did Ahsoka bring a communication device with her?" He asked, He hadn't seen her take one, but he could have missed it. Master Fisto Shook his head. "I don't think so." He said after a moment. Anakin looked back at the screen, he saw Ahsoka pass one that was close to where the disturbance was.


	2. Chapter two, battle

I don't think I'll have any romance in this one.

Uh, sorry about the cliff hanger, didn't mean for it to be one.

**Chapter two, Battle.**

Fisto.

Fisto sensed that Ahsoka, and the clones that were with her, were in danger. He tensed at this feeling, he closed his eyes in concentration. "Ahsoka is in danger." He told Anakin, his eyes still closed.

"I know." Anakin replied, Fisto could tell he was frustrated. Anakin straightened. "I'm going to bring her back." He announced to Fisto.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Fisto asked, He was worried about the danger he sensed and would rather he go then Anakin. Anakin looked up at Fisto. "I'm going to get my padawan." He said with the utmost certainty. Fisto nodded. Anakin grabbed a communication device and left the bridge. Fisto followed him. "Fine," He said. "But I'm coming with you."

Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked around the basement-like room. She couldn't see anything. a clone behind her spoke, "Do you think it was just a glitch or something?" Ahsoka nodded, that was probably it. She sighed, she had hoped that it would be something to keep her from being bored. She stood up straight, turning to the clones. "We should get back to the bridge." She told them and started walking towards the bridge. Then, she felt a strong sense of danger. She froze, trying to locate it. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She looked around the small group, feeling like she and the clones were easy targets. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought she saw something ahead of them. She turned the corner and there it was. Ahsoka looked it over as it faced her.

This creature, as that was the only thing Ahsoka could think to call it, was humanoid, it wore nothing but a loin cloth, its feet were longer than a humans and it stood on its toes. Its fingers were long and sharpened to blade-like points. Its skin seemed to stick to the bones so that you could count every single one. It bared its teeth at her, Now she looked at its face, its teeth were crooked and yellow, its canines were the biggest teeth in its mouth, they had to be at least half an inch long. Its eyes were pure black, even where the whites were supposed to be. It let out a deafening screech that had the clones grabbing their ears. Ahsoka flinched at the high pitched sound, it sounded similar to scratching nails across a blackboard. It launched itself forward, so fast Ahsoka was astonished that she was able to dodge its sharp claws. As she jumped out of the way, it sped past her and attacked one of the clones. He didn't make a sound. Ahsoka activated her light saber and swung at it, which it dodge easily. Ahsoka grimaced as she saw the clones blood on the creatures face. It screeched again, the clones blood oozing from its mouth. It attacked Ahsoka again, this time actually aiming for her. Ahsoka dodged once again, noticing its speed again. _How is it possibly this fast!_ She thought, but what chilled her blood was that she was unable to sense how, where or when it would hit her, which is how she was used to fighting. Then, she took a huge chance, she attacked back. She jumped forward, jamming her left leg into its chest, hearing the ribs crack under the power of her kick. She kicked upwards with her right leg, hitting it perfectly under its chin, breaking its neck. Then she pushed off with her left leg and landed exactly as it fell to the ground. Ahsoka leaned against the wall, panting.

Anakin.

Anakin glanced at Master Fisto next to him. "Alright." He said, maybe it'd be best if fisto helped, in case something happened. They rounded the corner and saw Ahsoka leaning against the wall panting, In front of a strange... thing, as Anakin thought was a suitable name. He looked at a dead clone for a moment, and guessed what had happened. "Ahsoka?" He said, her head snapped up. She tried to smile, though, it looked more like a grimace. "Hi, master." She said, her voice cracked, Anakin could tell that she was exhausted. He sighed, "Go get some rest, Ahsoka." He told her. She hesitated, Apparently not wanting to leave, but she did as he said and left, heading towards the barracks. Anakin looked back at the thing. "Now, what do think we should do with this, Master Fisto?"


	3. Chapter three, rebirth and escape

From now on I will wait until I've had three reviews before I make the next chapter.

**Chapter three, rebirth and escape.**

Fisto.

Fisto crouched over the dead clone, examining the wound the beast had left. The clone troopers throat had been ripped out, but there was not a single drop of blood near the wound. He looked up as he heard Anakin say his name. Now, he looked at the beast that had caused the clones wound. Its mouth was slightly opened, it had two rows of teeth, and the back canines were smaller than the front ones. Fisto shook his head, he had never seen a beast like this, he didn't even know where it came from. "We could get a skin sample, so that we can figure out what it is." He told Anakin. They both stood, Anakin looked at Fisto. "How will that help anything?" Fisto ignored his tone and said. "Then, we could think of the best way to dispose of it." Fisto looked at one of the clones. "Go get me a-" He was cut of as a cracking sound came from the beast. He quickly looked at the beast, its eyes snapped open and it jumped to its feet. Fisto and Anakin activated their lightsabers. "I thought it was dead!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka.

As Ahsoka walked out of her masters sight she slowed down, barely a foot every step. She was not ready to sleep, she could barely stay still, adrenaline was still pulsing threw her veins. Her fingers tapped against her side impatiently. Her fingers brushed her lightsaber as she heard her master exclaim, "I thought it was dead!" Ahsoka froze mid-step. Her fingers clenched on her lightsaber. She spun around and ran back to where she had left the older Jedi. As she turned the corner, she saw the creature speeding towards her, although, it was not going to attack her, it was trying to escape. She activated her lightsaber, ready to block its path. It screeched at her, but kept running. It wasn't going to stop, even with her in its way. It dodged her swipes and turned the corner behind her. Ahsoka ran after it, but when she turned the corner, it wasn't there.

Anakin.

Anakin saw his padawan disappear as she turned the corner. As Anakin turned the corner after her, he ran straight into her. She spun around thinking that he was the thing, but she calmed down as she saw that it was him. He looked around and noticed that, the thing they were just chasing, was gone. "Where did it go?" He asked Ahsoka. She shook her head and said, "I don't know." Master Fisto turned the corner behind Anakin, He looked around. "Where could it have gone!?" Anakin said as clenched his fist on his lightsaber. The clones followed behind master Fisto. Anakin heard them murmuring to each other. He thought he heard the word 'Vampire' Anakin snorted. Ahsoka looked at the clones, apparently she had heard them too. "I think that might be what we should call it." She said. Fisto shrugged. "As long as it's something." He said. "We should get back to the bridge, for now." Anakin nodded, then they could watch the radars and cameras.


	4. Chapter four, intercom

Sorry this took awhile, I hope to add chapters as fast as I can. The reason I want at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter is because I want a few ideas, I may know how I want it to end, but some details are... well, I'm just plain not good at details.

I won't have any romance in this one, but when I've finished this I'm going to Try to make a kit/Ahsoka fic.

I'm trying to make the chapters bigger but... They keep coming out this small.

Thanks for reading this far, and I hope you all like this fanfiction, and others to come.

**Chapter four, Intercom.**

Fisto.

Fisto sighed, they were unable to contact any nearby ships, let alone the Jedi council on corascant. He looked at Anakin and Ahsoka, both of whom looked very unhappy. "Someone-or something-Has damaged our intercom link." Ahsoka looked at the radar. "I don't see anything near there," She looked up at Fisto and Anakin. "Maybe someone can go down there to fix it?" Fisto thought it seemed more like she was asking to go. Anakin looked at the same radar. "I don't know, the radars can't see everything." Fisto nodded, The Vampires didn't show up on the cameras. Fisto knew this because he had looked at the tapes of them fighting it, and they looked like idiots waving their lightsabers at nothing, or mainly Ahsoka because she was the only one actually who fought it. It was very interesting to see her jump off of nothing. "Well, someone has to go and fix the connection."

Ahsoka.

Ahsoka watched the radar, it showed up once before why doesn't it show up again. Anakin looked at the radar again. "I'll go." He said. "I'll take some clones." He added when master Fisto was about to tell him to bring some. Ahsoka looked up from the radar. "I'll go with you." She offered, this was something exciting that she did not want to miss. Anakin looked at her. "No." He said firmly. Ahsoka pouted. Anakin turned away and left the room with about five clones. Ahsoka crossed her arms, no longer pouting. She looked back down at the radar, still seeing nothing. Then, she remembered that, when she had seen the Vampire on the radar the first time, it seemed like it had been close to the communications center. The more and more Ahsoka thought of that, the more she felt that she should have noticed that before. She told master Fisto what she just figured out. "Hmm, That must be how it got damaged." He said, mostly to himself. Ahsoka leaned against the side of a chair, thankful that it didn't topple over under her weight.

Anakin.

Anakin left the bridge before Ahsoka could somehow, someway convince him to let her come. He quickly made his way to the communications center, looking before turning each corner, well, actually, he didn't, the clones that were with him did. They made it to the communications center without seeing their little bloodsucking friend along the way. Anakin looked around the room. There seemed to be no damage, but as Anakin looked inside of the intercom system he noticed little tiny things that were ruining their ability to contact anyone. _This was done by an expert hand_. Anakin thought, and for some reason, he just couldn't see that Vampire being good with tools. He looked a bit closer, and noticed a few key wires missing. He sighed. "do any of you know where any extra wires are?" He asked the clones. "No, sir" They replied in unison. "Then I'll have to improvise." Anakin said, he heard the clones shuffle behind him. Anakin carefully took, what he felt to be, the useless wires, and put them where the missing wires were supposed to be. When he was done, contacted Master Fisto. "I've fixed it." _Sort of. _He added to himself. "Good! I'll contact the council immediately!" Master Fisto said.


	5. Chapter five, ambush

Okay, I just couldn't be patient enough to wait for the third review, but I still want some reviews maybe some CC!

This is hopefully long, I'm seriously trying to make them longer and more detailed.

anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter five, Ambush.**

Fisto.

Fisto looked at where the hologram was supposed to be, nothing showed up. Fisto contacted Anakin. "Are you sure you hooked it up right?" Fisto asked him. Anakin paused. "Is it not working?" He asked. Fisto heard Ahsoka mutter. "What else could it be." Fisto gave her a firm look. She smiled innocently. "No, it isn't working." Fisto told Anakin, who sighed. "Give me a minute." Anakin said, definitely annoyed.

"Uh, master?." Fisto looked over at Ahsoka. "What is it?" _What could it possibly be now._ He wondered. "The, uh, the radars are jammed." Fisto's eyes widened. "What?" He hurried over and looked at the radars. He shook his head, they were being jammed. _I hope that this is Anakins doing._ Fisto thought, with what was going on in the ship, he would rather Anakin had made this happen by accident, not something worse on purpose.

Ahsoka was tense next to him, She watched the radars closely, just in case she could make something out. Fisto contacted Anakin. "Anakin?" He asked, but he just heard static. "Ahsoka, stay here, I need to go to the communications center." He told her, She nodded. "Fine." She said, still paying more attention to the radars. Fisto left Ahsoka and exited the bridge with five clones.

Fisto approached the communications center, him and the clones around him slowed, cautious of what might happen. They entered and saw the clones that had come with Anakin. They looked at them as they entered. "Hello, sir." One of them greeted. "Hello, trooper. Where is Anakin?" He asked.

"I'm right here." Anakin said as he slid out from under the machine. Fisto looked at him. "Did you disconnect the radars?" He asked.

"No. Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. Fisto frowned, if it wasn't him, then who? "In the bridge." Fisto told him absently. Anakin nodded and went back to his work on the machine. "So," Anakin said halfway inside the machine. "The radars are out?" He asked. Fisto nodded, then remembered that Anakin couldn't see him. "Yes." He replied.

"Okay, I think I've fixed it. Try to contact the bridge." Anakin told Fisto, who did so, but once again, just static. Fisto shook his head. "Still not working." He said, Anakin sighed and got back to work.

Ahsoka.

Ahsoka stared at the radar, she gave up a minute after Master Fisto left. Now, she looked at the cameras, they were blank. _It wouldn't matter anyway._ She thought, they don't even show up on the cameras.

She sighed and put her chin on the heel of her hand, her fingers against her cheek. She looked around the bridge, it seemed so empty with so many clones gone. She shivered, though it wasn't cold. There were only four left in the room, there was supposed to be twenty in total, including the ten with Master Fisto and Skywalker, but one was dead, and five had left for a break, including the two that had fought the Vampire with her. Ahsoka wished that someone had kept them in the bridge, She wished that SHE had kept them in the bridge. _No, that's not what I want, _She thought._ I wish that I'd never wished that this would be more exciting._ Ahsoka shook her head, rubbing her chin against the heel of her hand.

Ahsoka thought she heard a creaking sound, she looked around for the source, but she didn't see anything. Ahsoka stood, the clones attention was immediately on her. She looked around the room, noticing movement in the vent. Ice ran down Ahsoka's back as she heard the vents creak again. Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber, the clones got into ready positions.

There was a crash sound as the Vampire smashed through the vent. There were two other crashes as more Vampires smashed through other vents. Ahsoka looked at the three vampires, She was stunned to see that they all looked the same, but she recognized one, the blood still covered the face of the one she had fought before.

Ahsoka and the clones were surrounded. All three of the Vampires screeched in perfect unison. Clones dropped their weapon and covered their ears, Ahsoka's ears felt like they would explode, but she wasn't going to let go of her lightsaber, her lightsaber was her life, as Anakin would tell her. The Vampires stopped and attacked them, Ahsoka tried to protect the clones long enough for them to recover, but the Vampires were so fast, Ahsoka would have needed to be in three places at once to defend the clones. Ahsoka kicked one and swiped at another, almost at the same time.

Then, the third one, ignoring the clones, Hit Ahsoka square in the chest, She was thrown all the way to the other side of the other side of the bridge. She hit a control panel, She heard it break under the force of the impact, She gasped as it shocked her, and fell to the ground, paralyzed by the electricity surging threw her. Ahsoka's heart seemed to jump out of her chest, she couldn't think, she couldn't move, She was completely helpless, yet, the Vampires attacked the clones instead of her.

Ahsoka felt the electricity ebb away, she was able to move again. She lifted her head, the clones were all dead, and there was no sign of the Vampires. Ahsoka's thoughts were still mixed and confusing. What had just happened? Ahsoka tried to piece the puzzle and it started coming back to her.

Her limbs shook as she started crawling toward where her lightsaber was, she picked it up and leaned against the side of a radar, hidden from the sight of the door. She slowly lost consciousness.

Anakin.

"well," Anakin said. "There's no problems with the radar wires." Anakin shook his head, He had looked at every wire that he could find, and there were no problems with anything other then the missing wires for communicating far distances.

Fisto was completely silent for a moment. Then, "We need to get back to the bridge, NOW!" Anakin heard Fisto Leave. Anakin slid out and followed. _What is he sensing?_ Anakin wondered, his heart beating quickly as adrenaline raced through his veins.

Anakin saw the bridge ahead, the door had been forced open and some wires hung from the top of the doorway. Anakin immediately worried for his padawan. _What has happened?!_ He thought, but he already knew what had happened, and that was what worried him.

He entered the bridge behind Master Fisto, He looked around the room, he saw the four dead clones on the ground, they had the same wounds as the other clone who had been killed by the Vampire.

Anakin scowled. There were the clones, but where was Ahsoka? He saw that one of the control panels had been crushed by something. "Ahsoka?" He called cautiously. There was no answer.

He walked over to the control panel and surveyed the damage. "Anakin!" Anakin heard master Fisto call him. He turned and hurried over. Anakin saw Ahsoka, undamaged by the Vampire, but she was unconscious.

She was up against the side of a radar system. Fisto lifted her head, she opened her eyes. "Hi, masters." She said. Relief flooded over Anakin. "What happened, exactly." Anakin asked her, she frowned. "There are three Vampires." She told them. Now, Anakin frowned. _Three..._ He shook his head.

Fisto stood. "This was no accident." He said. "Someone is jamming our radar, and these Vampires didn't just appear out of nowhere." Anakin helped Ahsoka up, they both stood. Ahsoka was unsteady, so Anakin had to help steady her. "You're right, this was no accident." Anakin agreed, Ahsoka nodded, not trusting her tongue.

Then, she seemed to remember something. "Masters," She said. "One of the Vampires threw me across the room and I landed on the control panel," She indicated it. "And, they didn't attack me, even though I was..." She trailed off, Anakin knew she was about to say "Helpless" but he didn't finish for her. Fisto thought for a moment. "Hmm, we'll need to figure that out, it might save someone's life."


	6. Chapter six, an idea

sorry this took so long, It's getting harder to think of things to get me to where I want to...

enjoy!^_^

**Chapter six, an idea.**

Fisto.

"we need to find something, anything that will help us, or at least find out who was-is-trying to kill us" Fisto said, he needed to find something that would help them figure out what they were up against, and who had sent these Vampires.

Anakin sat on a chair in front of one of the radars. "Alright, where are you going exactly?" Anakin asked Fisto. "So that we know were to find you." He added.

Fisto nodded. "I'll be around the barracks, maybe back to where we found the first Vampire." and with that last sentence, Fisto left the bridge, bringing the five clones who just came off break.

He decided to start around the barracks, he got there quickly, since it wasn't far from the bridge.

One of the clones gasped as they found a dead clone, apparently alone, with the same ripped out throat as the other clones whom the Vampires killed.

Fisto turned to three of the clones with him, "You three, I want you to go around the ship and tell every clone that you can find to stay in groups of three or more."

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison then turned around and left Fisto and the remaining two clones.

"Come on, we should keep going." Fisto told the two clones and started walking toward the barracks again.

Fisto was in sight of the barracks when, once again, he saw the Vampire. It turned toward him and screeched. Fisto activated his lightsaber and resisted the urge to cover his ears. The clones around him dropped their weapons and covered her ears, apparently unable to resist the urge. The Vampire snarled as its screech seemed to have no effect on Fisto, unlike Ahsoka, he didn't even flinch.

The Vampire Jumped forward, covering eight feet in one jump, and attacked him. Fisto dodged it and swiped its shoulder, black liquid spilled from the wound, Fisto guessed that it would most likely be blood. Just a second after Fisto had cut the Vampire, a rancid scent seemed to engulf the entire area.

Fisto now had to resist the urge to gag, the clones had only just recovered from the screech, now they were trying their best not to gag as well.

The scent started to ebb away and, in front of Fisto's eyes, the wound that He had just created was healing, then, gone.

_What creature is this if it can heal itself like that!? _Fisto thought, his eyes widened at the Vampires ability.

The Vampire snarled and attacked a clone. Fisto Swiped at it, which the Vampire dodged easily. It turned around and swiped back. Fisto ducked the swipe and kicked upwards, doing a back flip, and broke its neck.

Fisto knew he had to think fast, before it could come back to life again. He told the clones to confirm that the clone the Vampire attacked was dead.

_What will kill this for good?_ Fisto wondered, _What kills something that comes back to life?_ Then, Fisto had an idea, nothing can come back to life if there was no body, but what could he do that would destroy the body?

A conclusion came to him, a great way to get rid of them.

Just as the idea came to him, a familiar cracking sound came from the Vampire. Fisto looked at it as it jumped to its feet and spun around to flee, Fisto let it go, he needed to talk to Anakin about his conclusion. He stood after about a minute or two of examining the dead clone.

Then, He heard the screech of the Vampire.

Ahsoka.

Ahsoka swayed on her feet as her exhaustion caught up with her. Anakin grabbed her arm to steady her. "you should rest." Anakin told her.

Ahsoka nodded, already half asleep. "Maybe I should." for once, she was glad to go get some rest.

Anakin seemed surprised by her reply, but didn't say anything. He told three clones to escort her to her room, then to guard the entrance. Ahsoka didn't protest, she just wanted sleep, which she knew was strange.

Ahsoka and the clones with her were halfway to the barracks when, a Vampire appeared behind them.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber, her heart pounding once again this day, adrenaline pulsing threw her veins, again.

_If this keeps up, I'm going to get adrenaline poisoning!_ She told herself, _I wonder if that's possible._

Ahsoka shook her head, clearing her mind of these thoughts.

The Vampire screeched as usual, which, once again, had the clones drop their weapons to cover their ears. Ahsoka was getting tired of this.

She attacked the Vampire mid screech, and it actually hit it! She had stabbed it in the gut.

Ahsoka scowled as the rancid scent filled her nose, then the scent was gone, and so was the wound.

_That's not fair!_ Ahsoka thought, dismayed by the Vampire's ability.

She swiped again at the Vampire, it dodged Ahsoka's attack and swung back, hitting Ahsoka's shoulder.

Ahsoka winced and jumped away from the Vampire. The clones started shooting it, but the wounds healed instantly.

Ahsoka blinked._ The lightsaber wounds had taken longer to heal. _She thought, and shook her head, _this doesn't make sense, how can one weapon take longer to heal? What is the main deference between a laser and a lightsaber?_ Before she had even asked herself, she knew the answer: Lightsaber crystals.

The Vampire snarled and attacked one of the clones.

Ahsoka reactivated her lightsaber and attacked it again, and it dodged her attack with ease.

It attacked another of the clones. Ahsoka started to become frustrated,_ Why can't I stop it!_

The last clone hit the Vampire in the back with his gun, the vampire seemed to barely notice, but it turned on him and attacked.

Ahsoka held her lightsaber back hand in a guarding position as the Vampire turned toward her. She felt herself shaking from the blood loss in her shoulder.

The vampire moved quickly as it threw her lightsaber out of her hand,cutting the palm of her hand. she rolled to her side after her lightsaber.

She heard the Vampires jaws snap closed where her neck had been only a half-a-second ago.

Then, Ahsoka heard the sound of another lightsaber being activated. She looked, it was master Fisto and a clone. Ahsoka wondered where the others were, then thought of what had happened.

Ahsoka quickly grabbed her lightsaber and joined master Fisto. The Vampire froze as it caught sight of master Fisto, then snarled and attacked them.

Master Fisto used the force to throw it back, it hit the wall with a loud _THUD!_ Sound.

"Come on, Ahsoka, we need to get you to the ships medical center." Master Fisto told Ahsoka.

"But, what about the-"

"It won't follow us." Fisto interrupted her.

Before they turned the corner, Ahsoka glanced back at the Vampire, it had not moved.

Anakin.

Anakin Watched Ahsoka leave the bridge with three clones, Anakin hoped that nothing would happen to her.

He was speaking to a clone when Master Fisto came into the bridge. "Did you find anything?" Anakin asked him.

Fisto didn't seem happy when he said, "Well, we found a Vampire-"

"Where?" Anakin asked urgently, remembering Master Fisto saying he'd be around the barracks.

"Close to the barracks-"

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked him as he heard the word "Barracks".

"If you would let me finish, you'd know by now." Master Fisto said, seeming to be getting a little impatient with Anakin.

Anakin bit his lip, but stayed silent.

"Ahsoka is in the ships medical center," Anakin tensed, _The medical center! What happened?! _Anakin wanted to know, but stayed silent anyway, knowing that Master Fisto would tell him.

"She's there because..."

Anakin sat in a chair next to the bed Ahsoka slept in. Ahsoka had fallen asleep a little while after Anakin had come to see her, she had told him what had happened before Master Fisto had come to help her.

There was a knock on the door and it opened with a quiet _Whoosh._

Anakin looked up at the clone trooper that entered the small room. "Sir, General Fisto needs you on the bridge." The clone told Anakin.

Anakin Nodded, "stay here and guard the room with your men." Anakin stood and left the ships medical center before the clone could protest or even send one of his men with Anakin.

As Anakin made his way to the bridge a group of clones crossed his path, "Sir, General Fisto gave us orders to accompany you if you didn't bring the troopers that he sent to get you." and with that they accompanied him to the bridge.

Anakin entered the bridge, "what did you need me for, master?" He asked.

Fisto turned to him, "I think I might have found something out, but I also need your opinion."

"Of course, master, go on."

"Well, you know that the Vampires can comeback to life, so, what if they didn't have a body to come back to life?"

Anakin was confused, _What is he getting at?_ Anakin wondered.

"Well, what if we incinerated the bodies so that they wouldn't be able to come back to life, Then, we would be done with them!"

Anakin thought of this, it was an idea. "But, what if there are more than three Vampires?"

"Then, I guess we'll have to incinerate those too." Fisto said, though he didn't seem that sure anymore.

"I guess it wouldn't matter how many there are, as long as we have a way to get rid of them." Anakin said surely.

Fisto nodded, though he still was thinking of Anakins first statement. Then, "We didn't know about the two others, so that means that there could be more..." His voice trailed off as he became lost in thought.


	7. Chapter seven, weakness

I'm sorry this took so long, I haven't been able to get on the computer for a while...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter seven, The weakness.**

Fisto.

"Does this ship even _have_ a incinerator?" Anakin asked.

Fisto thought for a moment, he hadn't heard that there was an incinerator, "I do not think so, but it's possible." Fisto replied, "We could check."

Fisto started searching the blueprints on the computers for one, there were actually two. "We don't have one," Fisto said, "we have two."

Anakin blinked, he seemed surprised by this, "Well then, we need to lore them to at least one of them." Anakin said, "we might even need both."

Fisto nodded, "but how are we going to get them there?" He voiced his question to Anakin.

"We could stay near them," Anakin thinned his eyes, "but I'm not sure if that will work." He added.

Fisto looked up from the computer, "At least one of us needs to stay with Ahsoka, they might decide to attack her."

Anakin was immediately on that subject, "You're right, I'll go back right now." with that, he left toward the ships medical center.

Fisto had hoped to speak more of the incinerators, but the sudden thought of Ahsoka being attacked unsettled him.

He shook his head to get it out of the subject, then started trying to get some kind of connection with the Jedi council, to no avail.

Fisto looked at the radars, if the Vampires don't show up on the radars now, why did they show up earlier?

Fisto contemplated this, then, a thought seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You three," He looked at three clones, "Go get Anakin and Ahsoka here, now."

Ahsoka.

Ahsoka lay awake in the medical center her eyes closed. She was getting bored and was not tired anymore. She opened her eyes and sat up, she noticed that some food had been placed next to her bed for her, she ate it gingerly.

When she had finished she swung her legs off the bed and jumped to her feet. She almost lost her balance for a moment then stood normally.

The door opened just when she had regained her balance and Anakin entered.

He blinked with surprise as he saw his padawan standing, "Shouldn't you be laying down?" He asked her.

"Why? I'm bored, and I'm not tired anymore." She told him, it was true, she couldn't sleep if she wanted to anyway, not with the Vampires around. _Unless I'm losing an excessive amount of blood._ She thought.

Anakin shook his head, but didn't say anything. He went over to where Ahsoka's empty food tray was, "You didn't leave any for me?" He pretended to be offended.

Ahsoka smiled, "And I never will." She stated plainly.

"You did yesterday."

"No, I didn't _Give_ You any, you _Stole_ it." Ahsoka corrected, Yesterday she was minding her own business eating lunch with Bariss, when out of nowhere, Anakin comes and steals her tater tots!

"given, stolen, same difference." Anakin replied with a grin.

Ahsoka sighed, _why does it sometimes seem like I know more than my master?_ She wondered, shaking her head.

"Don't do that." Anakin told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't shake your head like you know everything." He told her.

"I don't do that!"

"You do to!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you-"

He was cut off as a clone entered the room, "Sir, you are needed on the bridge." He seemed to notice that he had entered during one of their many fights.

Anakin sighed, "Fine."

Ahsoka looked at him, still a little annoyed about their little argument, "I'm coming." She said plain as day.

"No, you're staying here." Anakin replied, just as plain. The clone started inching his way out slowly.

"Yeah, I am."

"No, you're still recovering-"

Ahsoka cut him off, "I've recovered enough."

"No you-"

"Sir," The clone cut in, "General Fisto would like you _two_ on the bridge."

Anakin blinked, seeming to get a little frustrated by his loss.

Ahsoka smiled, "Then let's go." She said smugly.

Anakin.

"Sir," The clone cut into their argument, "General Fisto would like the _two_ of you on the bridge."

Anakin blinked, he wanted Ahsoka to stay and rest, but apparently whatever it was couldn't wait.

"Then let's go" Ahsoka said smugly, A smile curving her lips.

Anakin sighed as they left the ships medical center.

After a minute had passed Ahsoka stopped abruptly. Anakin stopped next to her, his senses highly alert for the slightest sound or any other sense. He couldn't sense anything wrong, Why had Ahsoka stopped?

Anakin looked at her, "What?" He asked. She didn't replied, just watched in front of her as if something were about to smash through the wall.

_Which is completely possible._ Anakin realized.

Then, A huge crashing sound came from the roof as two vampires broke out of the ventilation system.

Anakin activated his lightsaber, next to him Ahsoka had already activated hers and swung it at a Vampire who came to close.

The Vampires screeched at them, Anakin flinched at the sound, it made his ears feel like they would fall off, but he kept himself from grabbing his ears like the clones.

Anakin dove forward and stabbed one of them in the gut, it collapsed, but quickly recovered and retaliated.

Then, as he fought the vampires, he remembered Fisto's plan, "Trooper," He said, turning to one of the clones that had recovered already, "Do you know the way to the closest incinerator?" He asked the clone.

The clone thought for only a moment before saying, "Yes, sir, But-" Then he figured out Anakins plan. "This way!" He said, Turning around and starting towards where the incinerator was.

"Come on Ahsoka!" Anakin said, Ahsoka turned and followed Anakin, she had apparently also figured out what he was thinking.

Anakin could see where the incinerator room was, there was a sign.

Ahsoka snorted, "I wonder what else puts off so much heat." Anakin knew she meant that it was probably a waste of metal for a sign to be put over the incinerator room.

Anakin glanced back and saw that the two Vampires were still there. Ahsoka looked back as well, "do you think it'll work?"

"If we kill them then throw them into the incinerator." Anakin told her.

Ahsoka nodded, she understood.

"Ready?" Anakin asked.

"Ready." Ahsoka replied.

They spun around as they stepped just in front of the incinerator room, and the Vampires attacked them with a short screech.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and swung at the vampire who attacked him, it dodged and tried to swing a blow of its own back, which Anakin dodged.

Anakin smiled he did the same attack Ahsoka did when she first saw the Vampire, which killed it just like before.

Anakin used the force to pick it up and keep its neck broken, then he threw it into the incinerator.

Anakin thinned his eyes. _That was easy... maybe too easy... _Anakin watched the flames inside the incinerator, nothing moved inside.

There was a screech behind Anakin, He spun around to see the Vampire Ahsoka had been fighting turn and flee.

"Well," Ahsoka said, "We found what kills them... for good." She added.

Anakin nodded, "But now it seems like they know." He said, "Let's get to the bridge."


	8. Chapter eight, who did it?

Sorry this took so long, I decided to make it a little more detailed with emotions, though, I don't think I did very well...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and you're not mad at me for taking so long.

Oh, and I'm gonna be gone for about a week, so I'll work on the next chapter on paper, then put it up here when I'm back, 'kay, enjoy!

**Chapter eight, Who did it?**

Fisto.

"It worked Master." Anakin said as he entered the bridge.

Fisto blinked, "What worked?" He asked, confused.

Ahsoka was practically jumping off the walls when she said excitedly, "The plan that you told Anakin about, you know, the one about throwing the vampires into the incinerator."

Now Fisto understood, but that meant that they had been attacked again. "Well, it's good to know it works, how many did you get rid of?" Fisto asked them.

"Only one." Anakin replied, "There was another, but it fled after we killed the first." He added

Ahsoka calmed herself down while Anakin spoke, when he finished she asked, "What did you want to tell us Master?"

"Ah, that's right!" Fisto now remembered what he wanted to say, "Ahsoka, you remember when we first noticed the Vampires on the radar right?" She nodded, Fisto went on, "Well, the radars and cameras are back up. Now, though, we can't see them on the radars or cameras, so, what makes then and now different?" He asked them.

Anakin thought for a moment, then asked, "What are you getting at master?"

Fisto smiled, "Well, there has to have been something that the radars caught, right? So, what if that thing the radars caught wasn't the Vampire?"

"It must have been whoever put the vampires on this ship!" Ahsoka concluded.

Fisto nodded, "Exactly!" He said.

"Well," Anakin put in, "we need to know _who_ put them on our ship, not just that _someone_ put them here, I thought we already established that." Anakin looked at Fisto, "How are we going to find out _who_ did." He asked.

"Why don't we search the tapes?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin looked at her, "Alright, you can do that, it was your idea."

"What! Just because it wa-"

Fisto cut in, "We'll take turns searching the tapes." He announced.

"Yes, Master." Anakin and Ahsoka said in unison.

"Good, now Ahsoka, you go first, then Me, then Anakin." He told them.

Ahsoka started looking through the tapes while Anakin started speaking with the clone troopers. Fisto decided to try, once again, to fix their communication.

As Fisto started his work, the ship shook, "What was that?" Ahsoka asked.

Fisto slid out from under the machines and looked around the bridge for any warning or something tat would signal danger for them and the ship.

"Master," Ahsoka said, "The radars and cameras are out again, and I can't get access to any resent tapes."

"This can't be good..." Anakin said under his breath.

"No," Fisto said, "it can't." He thinned his eyes, _I wonder..._

Ahsoka.

Ahsoka shivered as she thought about what could have shut down the radars and cameras. _Could it have been the Vampires?_ She wondered, _Probably not, but..._ Ahsoka had to admit, she knew barely anything about about the Vampires, was it possible that they could do that?

"Ahsoka." Master Fisto said.

"Yes Master?" She asked.

"Calm yourself." He told her.

Ahsoka took a breath, She hadn't noticed the panic that was choking her. She calmed herself down and started trying to think about what might have blown the radars and cameras out.

Master Fisto was standing, thinking about something Ahsoka knew she could never imagine. _I wonder what he's thinking._ Ahsoka thought, then looked out into space. She gasped, there, in front of their little republic ship, was a separatist battle cruiser. _Oh, this is prob-no, this _is_ bad..._ She thought, the panic rising from her chest and choking her again.

"Ahsoka," Master Fisto said, "Calm yourself."

Ahsoka took a shaky breath, _Why do separatist ships have to be so much bigger than republic ships? _She wondered, trying to calm herself, but thinking that didn't help.

"I knew it!" Anakin exclaimed, "I knew the separatists were involved!" He slammed his fist on the communication machine.

Ahsoka jumped as a hologram appeared on the hologram device in front of her.

"hmm," Dooku said, "it seems the Jedi are still alive."

Fisto turned the hologram towards himself, "What _pleasure_ might we have to see you?" He said the word pleasure sarcastically.

"Well," Dooku said, "I would think that even _you_ would have figured out all that has happened so far, but I guess I overestimated your abilities, Jedi."

"we've known for quite awhile now, Dooku," Fisto replied, "but, I would like to know what these things are."

Dooku snorted, "Now, why would I tell you that? But, I will tell you, that you have three hours before I destroy your ship, and I'll blow up any escape pods." His hologram disappeared.

Ahsoka noticed as the communication systems went out, "All the systems are out again he's jamming us."

"He's been jamming us" Fisto said. Ahsoka nodded and looked at the separatist ship again, she felt a chill run down her back.

Anakin.

Anakin shook his head,_ What is the plan?How do we get out?_ He wondered, thinking of as many ways out as possible, _or, maybe in._ A smile played his lips as he had an idea, _Well, now all I need is a good ship, like the twilight. _His smile widened.

"Master?" Ahsoka said, "What are you thinking of?" She asked him as she seemed to notice his smile.

"Well," Anakin said, "I have an idea..."

"Ready snips?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

"Always Skyguy." Ahsoka replied, though her voice seemed to shake just a little tiny bit.

Anakin smiled, "What? Scared?" He challenged.

"No way! I'm a Jedi, remember? Jedi aren't afraid of anything!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Not a Jedi yet, my young padawan." Anakin teased, "You'll have to get much older and wiser, like me!"

Ahsoka snorted, "You? Wise?" She laughed.

"Wiser than you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Alright," Fisto stuck his head into the twilight, "enough, just go before three hours has passed." he backed out again, until Anakin could see him at the edge of the docking bay.

"Alright, let's go!" He started the twilight and flew out of the docking bay, leaving master Fisto on the ship.

_Someone has to watch the clones._ He thought as the twilight creeped up on the separatist ship. "You know what to do?" He asked Ahsoka, feeling her anxiety come off of her in waves.

"Yeah." She said, taking a breath.

Anakin nodded as he maneuvered so that the separatists didn't pick them up on their radars. "Hold on." He said as he moved the ship upside down so that he could attach to a loading bay on the bottom of the ship.

Ahsoka clung to her seat so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Anakin shut the ship off as he docked. He jumped and flipped in mid air, so that he would land on his feet. Ahsoka imitated him, landing a little off, but she righted herself before anakin could even react.

"Ready?" Anakin asked her again, a thrill of excitement running threw his body.

"Ready." Ahsoka told him, Anakin couldn't sense what she was feeling.

"Let's go then." Anakin said as he jumped out of the twilight and into the separatist ship.

**Mwahahaha! I shall leave you with a cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

_see ya when I'm back!_


End file.
